Oda Clan
The Oda Clan is by far the most militaristic clan among all of the shogunate clans of the Yamato Galaxy. The Oda Clan has the most well-trained, highly discipline, and the most highly skilled warriors and soldiers among them. To the members of the Oda Clan, war is life. War is the most crucial part of life where everyone must do their part because in order to gain honor, one must enter the battlefield. Blood and honor are the currencies to this shogunate. Peace is for weaklings. History When the otakus of the OldVerse were trying to escape to the NewVerse while help out with the Stellar Missile, some among them wanted to recreate the shogunate clans of Japanese Sengoku Era. The reason being is because the founders of the Otaku Federation wanted to create a more peaceful nation where anyone can come and visit without declaring war. But since the Otaku Federation is more of a shield, some of them decided to become the spears that will protect the Yamato Galaxy and the Otaku Federation will remain pacifistic. Thus the creation of the Six Great Shogun Clans were created. Some of them claim to have some blood ties to the original clans. Whether it is true or not is still debatable. The Oda Clan are far more militaristic than any of the other shogunates in the NewVerse. They have a wide array of weapons at their disposal, ships that have a great array of shields, armor and weapons; and follow the Bushido Code like a religion. The Oda Clan is located in the Owari Region of the Yamato Galaxy where it feels more like a military monarchy where everyone has to sign-up in order to protect Owari and fight against invaders. During the early stages, the Date Clan would raid on some of the Oda Clan's military grade hardware and resources which pissed-off Oda Nobunaga. In response, the Oda Clan used heavy weapons for patrols that could cut the Date raiders down, which they did. The Oda Clan became very dependent on the war economy as they would send in troops to quell any form of opposition that have been weaken around 2037 all thanks to the tactical shogun, Oda Nobuhitsu, heir to the throne. They attack any weaken armies until the soldiers become battle harden enough to fight against stronger opponents. But around 2039, the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly was founded that put an end to the Oda Clan's regime. Yet Oda Nobunaga and Oda Nobuhitsu agreed to the terms to the "organized" warfare because they saw profit in the W.A.R. Assembly. Once they agreed, the economy of the Oda Clan skyrocketed to greater heights. There were organized wars all over the NewVerse that the Oda Clan are willing to fight against all opposition to prove that they are the best military in the NewVerse. They even fight against the Bungie Coalition, the Westwood Colonial, and even went toe-to-toe with the Warhammer Empire and survived. But around 2065, a space viking civilization, known as the Republic of Nordigoth, appear in the Yamato Galaxy to conquer the Otaku Federation despite going against the Unspoken Golden Law. On that day, it was a happy one for the Oda Clan because they get to show-off their military might against such an imposing force. However, they were forced to work alongside the other factions but did do a lot of damage. To Oda Nobuhitsu, it was a glorious day and the day he became shogun of his clan when Oda Nobunaga fell in battle. But it wasn't a bad death for Nobunaga for he smiled at his death. He embraced it fully. At the end, it was Oda Nobuhitsu who destroyed the Republic of Nordigoth. The Oda Clan became the most fiercest shogunate clan in all the NewVerse with high honor and prestige. The Oda Clan became extremely prosperous for a long time. But tragedy struck around 2121 when the W.A.R. Assembly was completely destroyed. When word got out, the current shogun at the time, Oda Nobuna, she mustered all the defenses and firepower that the clan has in order to prepare for the worst case scenario. But her son, Oda Nobuhada, had other ideas. At the age of 21, Oda Nobuhada rise against any of the other clans that dared to invade Oda systems despite only having a few supporters. On 2122, Oda Nobuhada died in combat against the Warhammer God himself when trying to score a major beachhead in the Warhammer Galaxy. So the throne was passed to his younger sister, Oda Nobusaki. Despite the set-back, the Oda Clan is still one of the most powerful shogunate clans in the NewVerse. Even now, in 2142, the clan is still the most powerful military shogunate clan that there is. Military The military of the Oda Clan is using Oda Clan units from Total War: Shogun 2 and use the Empire of the Rising Sun units from Red Alert 3. The Empire of the Rising Sun units are common among the shogunate clans. As for some of their space soldiers, they are seen wearing gilded colored armor with some purple on them just like the ones seen in Civilization: Beyond Earth. These soldiers are stronger, smarter, and are said to be more brutal than any normal soldier. Yet for ships, they required the aid of the honorable and warrior-like alien race, the Hissho. The Hissho are a race from the Endless Space ''series. These aliens are aggressive warriors with a strict code of honor, military authority, and a love for combat just like the Oda Clan. The Hissho also do blood sacrifices to strike fear against enemies and to honor their gods. Most of the sacrifices include prisoners, criminals, and soldiers that have failed dishonorably. Yet they do use the Hissho ships as means of travel and defense. The Oda Clan have a love of range weapons, including energy weapons, which is similar to the original Oda Clan with muskets. So the Oda Clan of this NewVerse have access to a wide arrange of energy projectile weapons they can get their hands on. They have plasma, lasers, microwave and anything that can pierce through steel like butter. The Oda Clan even use a wide array of different kinds of missiles as well because some do love explosions over fancy lasers. However, they have the weakest shields there is since much of the energy of the ships are focus on the weapons. But like many other shogunate clans, the Oda Clan does use Yokai. The Yokai does provide support with ground units and even have some working on-board ships to provide mystical support to some of the ships. Some of them even wear the same armor as the ones from ''Civilization: Beyond Earth. The gilded colored ones, of course. However, they don't require any enhancements since they already have supernatural enhancements and use a variety of elemental abilities. Economy The economy is based on the historical Japanese currency known as ryo (両). Ryoes are oval-shaped, golden coins that were once used by shoguns during the Sengoku Period. However, each of the coins have been minted with the stamp of the crest of one of the clans that are in-charge of the region of the Yamato Galaxy that they govern. Although people can exchange the ryoes that have the shogun's crest on it for another when entering in another shogun's territory because they are all equal in value. Despite being militaristic, the Oda Clan does do some trading as well. The Oda Clan actually does make a trade in all forms of energy weapons from handheld to ship weaponry ranging from plasma, laser and etc. They sell them to the highest bidder, even to their enemies. They even sell a few missiles as well in exchange for some better shields to compensate for the firepower of their ships. But the Oda Clan does more than trade weapons. The Oda Clan also trade steel as well in order to create katanas. They even trade rice, fish, deer, silk, jewelry, pearls, anti-matter, and even dust. Thanks to agricultural rights, the lower classes can create as many crops as they want along with the right to keep their farms with no government oversight. Even homeless can create farms without paying since the Oda Clan supports the peasants and ensure that everyone is fed. They even supply seeds free of charge in exchange for some good crops. This also includes hydromiel, a machine/organic mix of nutrients from any soil or rock and converts into blobs of grape-sized fruits. For more oceanic agricultural farms, they also do redsang, which is a spice from coral reefs used for flavor enhancements. They even use it for curry dishes. Dust (nano-machines) is the primary currency that the Hissho use to advance their buildings and civilization which helps the Oda Clan. For fuel for their ships, hyperium and anti-matter are used and to fuel the FTD-Drive. Plus any form of crystals are a good trade for the Oda Clan since they are in the business of energy weapons. Even crystals used for lightsabers are valuable yet these "laser katanas" are meant for the nobility. Solar Systems These are the solar systems that are important to the Oda Clan. Owari System The Owari System is the main system under the control of the Oda Clan because it is the capital. This system, like all other capital systems, is extremely defended with the best ship and the best weapons that the Oda Clan can use. Even the populace are willing to fight in the defense of their home. The system is also known for having one of the best Japanese dishes that are second to that of the Otaku Federation than anywhere else in the Yamato Galaxy where anyone can enjoy...as long as you follow the laws. Osaka System The Osaka System is the most fortified system in Owari Space. The whole system is basically a giant military training ground for the Oda Clan as well as a mighty fortress in an event of an emergency. Category:Canon Faction Category:Factions Category:Civilizations Category:Shogunate Clan